1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to arts of an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, including the electro-optical device, and a capacitor.
2. Related Art
In this type of electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, a storage capacitor is often added parallel to a liquid crystal capacitor in order to prevent an image signal stored in a pixel portion from leaking.
A method of manufacturing a storage capacitor is disclosed in JP-A-2001-290171. In the manufacturing method according to JP-A-2001-290171, the distance between the edge of a contact hole with a wiring line above an upper electrode, which is connected to a lower electrode of a storage capacitor, and the upper electrode of the storage capacitor is set by means of two kinds of mask pattern, ensuring insulation.
However, if the storage capacitor is manufactured using two kinds of mask like the technique according to JP-A No. 2001-290171, it is necessary to ensure and design a margin in consideration of the alignment between the two kinds of mask, and the area of the storage capacitor should be decreased accordingly. As a result, there is a technical problem in that the capacity of the storage capacitor in the pixel portion may be lowered and display unevenness may occur.